1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to additives for use with diesel fuel, in particular diesel fuel used in internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diesel fuel has been used for a long period of time, and, when used in internal combustion engines, confers many advantages when compared to gasoline. However, there is nonetheless room for improving the performance and characteristics of diesel fuel. Diesel fuel, when combusted, produces significant pollution, including particulate emissions. It would be advantageous to find a means by which these adverse effects can be minimized, in addition to improving the efficiency of diesel fuel combustion.